How Much More
by ccpenname
Summary: An another tragic event happens to the lives of Derek, Meredith and Lexie.  How much more can this family endure.
1. Chapter 1

How Much More

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Grey's Anatomy, you know the drill. **

**Authors Note: This is the first time submitting ever! I have never written anything before, but I have been reading stories here at for a long time, so I thought what the heck. **

**Hope you all enjoy the story. I appreciate any feedback especially those that can enhance this story. Thank you.**

Lexie was buttoning her coat in the locker room. She had just finished a 36 hour shift that consisted from everything from trauma to clerical and now all she wanted was the respite of her bed for at least 15 hours before the start of her next shift.

Closing her locker door she turned to see her sister Meredith walking in. The awkward butterflies so accustomed when her sister was ever in sight no longer made their presence. If anything Meredith was now just Meredith and this new perspective seem to help their relationship improve just a little bit more. Meredith went straight to her locker as she too prepared to leave for the day.

"Hey Lex, ready to go home?" she gave her sister a smile. Little gestures such as these help to put some ease into their interactions.

"Yes, ready to crawl into bed and sleep like I have never slept before" she exclaimed.

Meredith studied her sister, "How are you doing I haven't seen you at all today?"

Ever since her sister had to spend some time in the psych ward Meredith could not help but be concerned about Lexie. Perhaps it was hypocritical to constantly be asking how she was doing, but she found that it help with her own sanity after that dreadful day.

Lexie simply shook her head. She was tired of being asked but she always wanted her sister's attention, but now the constant hovering sometimes got to her. However, her therapist reminded her that everyone was coping in different ways and her big sister was no exception. If Meredith way of coping was being the constant nurturer with her and everyone she considered to be family then she just had to swallow her pride and do her part to help her big sister cope as well.

"I'm fine, Mer. It was a long shift, but no different than any other."

"Sorry, you know I have to ask"

"I know" Lexie turned away feeling suddenly self conscious

"Well Derek is waiting for me to take me home do you want to ride with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I was hoping to bum a ride off Alex or April even if I had to wait a while for their shifts to end. But now I don't have to worry about that!"

"Well okay then. Let's go find my husband and go home."

Meredith slammed her locker door closed and made her way out the door with Lexie following behind.

They found Derek waiting for them by the exit. "Must have been a rough day, since we all seem so eager to go home" Lexie said out lout, although more as an observation than a comment.

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I think we can all use a decent night's sleep".

Derek and Meredith gave each other a quick kiss in greeting. "I see I will be escorting both of you home tonight. Hi Lex you look beat. I heard you had a rough time with the last patient in the clinic"

Lexie nodded. A mother and children were brought in from an auto accident, apparently hit by a drunk driver. The little boy was going to make it but the mother and daughter were not as fortunate. It was difficult enough in not being able to do more for them, but the heartbreaking task of having to explain to the survivors their loss was equally painful, if not more so.

The experience was even more tenuous after recent events of turning off life support on another patient, which lead to tragic repercussions soon after. Lexie shuddered from the thought.

Derek and Meredith noticed Lexie lost in her thoughts and the sudden shivering.

"I thought you said your shift went okay?" Meredith asked with concern.

"It did Mere"

Seeing that Lexie wasn't going to share any details Meredith knew she had to stop probing, at least for now.

"We'll talk about it later?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah,

"Well let's go home and get us all warm and cozy under the blankets," said Derek.

Meredith rolled her eyes at the campiness statement of her husband. "So long as it's just you and me under those blankets, no offense Lex"'

Lexie cheeks turned a rosy pink as she blushed and suddenly felt awkward, "No worries there". She cleared her throat.

The three of them got into Derek's car. Lexie sat comfortably in the back and Derek and Meredith in the front. Soft music instantly filled the silence of the vehicle. As they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and began the drive home, Lexie could feel herself begin to relax.

Derek and Meredith were speaking to each other about a patient or something. However, Lexie didn't pay too much attention. The hum of the car's engine and the passing lights was relaxing her more and more. She knew she was tired, but the sudden feeling of exhaustion was surprising, even to her.

Perhaps it was the sense of security she was feeling at the moment, knowing that Derek and Meredith were up front and by all appearances in control. Lexie's eyes began to drift close as she gave in to the beckoning sleep. Not since she was a little girl had she fallen asleep in the back seat of a vehicle.

She stopped fighting and drifted off. She knew that her sister would wake her when they arrived at home, but for now she was going to immerse herself in this siesta that she knew was going to be more delicious now, than when she went to bed later. As her eyes drifted close she smiled to herself as she heard Meredith giggling.

"Hey Lex, how does pizza sound for dinner? Lex?" Meredith turned over and saw her sister sound asleep.

Derek looked through the rear view mirror and saw the same thing. "I guess she won't care if I get it with anchovies then, will she?" he smiled.

"No, but I will," Meredith frowned. At least she's sleeping she thought to herself.

"Hey, she's sleeping that's a good thing remember?" Derek said, voicing Meredith thoughts.

Meredith simply nodded and was about to comment when she felt herself jerked forward with an intense force. This confused her as she was unsure as to what was happening. From the corner of her left eye she could barely make out Derek being jerked forward and smacked into the steering wheel. Just as she wanted to call out, the air bags exploded, lunging them both backwards with similar intensity as before.

Everything was happening quickly but Meredith couldn't grasp what was happening. She could vaguely make out the sound of glass breaking and even metal bending and twisting. She could feel her body being thrown as if she were just a rag doll.

Tires screeching and the howling of the cars horn so loudly that she thought her ear drums would burst. Then it seemed as if everything came to a complete stop. The only sound was the wailing of the horn. Meredith tried to assess her surroundings but she couldn't move and she couldn't focus. She could feel her eyes closing whether she wanted them to or not. Her last conscious thought was what harm could come if she just let eyes close for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Grey's Anatomy, you know the drill. **

Chapter Two

The immense headache he felt made him swear that he would never drink again. The weird part was thinking how he must have really over done it because he couldn't even remember drinking let alone getting wasted.

He struggled with the slits of his eyes to slowly allow them to open and see where he was. Unfortunately opening his eye didn't do much good. All he could see through the blurriness was red flashing lights and he paused for a moment, "stars" he whispered.

The EMT attending to him heard his patient speak, which was always a good sign.

"Sir, can you hear me"

Damn, Derek cringed at the loud voice that penetrated his skull.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Derek" struggled "where, where am I?"

"Sir, you have been involved in an auto accident, can you tell me your full name?"

"Derek, Dr. Derek Shepherd I work at Seattle Grace Hospital"

Derek tried to move his head to look for someone. He knew he should be looking for someone.

"Sir, Dr. Shepherd I need you to stay still. Okay you need to lie still" The EMT noticed that his patient was becoming agitated.

"My wife" Derek yelled, "my wife and my sister in law, where are they? They were in the car with me!"

The EMT looked at the scene and then at his partner. So far they were able to extract a female passenger from the front seat, but they were still trying to get the passenger out from the back.

"Please, tell me about my wife, her sister, are they okay?"

Derek tried to lift himself from the gurney, but the EMT held him down, surprised at Derek's strength.

"Dr. Shepherd, listen to me, you have to listen to me and lie still. You suffered severe trauma and your attempts at movement can make your situation a lot worse."

"Then tell me about my family. You want me to listen to you then for god's sake just tell me how are they?"

The EMT sighed "We were able to remove a female from the front passenger side. She was unconscious, but alive and is already on her way to Seattle Grace. We were able to get to her first"

Derek exhaled with some relief. Meredith was alive and on her way to receive treatment. This was good he reasoned. He made eye contact with the EMT, who was silent and was not volunteering further information.

"My sister in law, she was in the back seat" was all Derek said.

The EMT nodded "The severity of the impact from the collision was received primarily from the rear and were still trying to get her out".

The EMT motioned for his partner to help move Derek into the ambulance. As they lifted him up into the ambulance Derek was able to see a wide view of the accident. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the condition of his vehicle that was now sandwich and severely bent. Fear leaped to his chest knowing that Lexie was still in there.

"Lexie Grey" Derek spoke.

"What?"

"My sister in law, her name is Dr. Lexie Grey; please you have to get her out. Please".

The EMT stopped one of the rescue works rushing back to the crash site.

"Hey" he shouted "The woman in the vehicle her name is Dr. Lexie Grey"

The rescue worker nodded and ran towards the crash site. The EMT jumped into the ambulance and began the urgent ride to Seattle Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dr. Miranda Baily was standing outside the emergency room waiting patiently for the ambulance to arrive. She was informed of an auto accident involving at least four victims and now she was waiting.

She embraced the 20 degree weather on this cold Seattle night wanting the cold to invigorate her once more before she took on another emergency.

Since that eventful day when a man chose to vent his grief within the halls of Seattle Grace all the doctors and staff struggled to find a way to normalize their lives and move forward. It went unspoken, but in the eyes of her colleagues she could see the raw emotions still lingering on the surface. She herself was no exception.

So like everyone else she threw herself into her work and into her son. Thanking the lord everyday that at least she had the chance to struggle with all the emotions and demons as a result of that horrendous day.

Looking up as she heard the wail of the ambulance siren from not too far off in the distance, she sent out a little prayer to those she was about to attend and hope this situation would have a positive end.

"I hear there are two more ambulances on their way"

Said Dr. Owen Hunt disrupting her thoughts

Miranda simply nodded. She was very focus as the ambulance made its appearance and came to a stop before them. Two EMT's immediately jumped from the front yelling out information.

Owen tensed up "What do we have Troy" he asked the EMT.

"We have a female early 30's she has yet to regain consciousness but pupils are responsive and reactive. She has bruising and swelling on the front right brow. BP is 140 over 90."

All three doctors took in the information the Emergency tech was reciting, but his voice all but seem to disappear as the patient came into view.

"Oh my lord" were the only words Dr. Bailey could utter.

"Meredith!" Dr. Hunt said her name shock.

True to form Dr. Owen Hunt quickly snapped out of the trance he too found himself in and began barking out orders.

Staring up into the heavens Dr. Bailey swallowed hard and breathed out. Now was not the time to have a philosophical argument with her maker. She followed Hunt inside yelling out orders.

Dr. Avery watched them enter the hospital. He turned to the remaining EMT.

"Was there anyone else with her?" Avery asked.

The EMT looked up at him, yeah two other passengers, the driver a male and a female in the back seat. The estimated time of arrival on the male is about 5 minutes".

Avery's breathing increased knowing who those potential victims could be.

"What about the female?"

"Last I heard she was alive, but the impact was from the rear of the vehicle, so they are having difficulty getting her out".

Recognition began to set in with the EMT as he studied the doctor before him.

"There your people aren't they?"

Dr. Avery simply nodded. Scrambled thoughts were rushing to his mind.

The arrival of the second emergency vehicle removed any indecision he was having. He quickly ran to the ambulance with Dr. Yang and the Chief appearing beside him.

"Chief, Dr. Grey?"

The Chief nodded in comprehension "She's doing okay so far she's up in CT"

"Dr. Shepherd is the other victim and I think Dr. Lexie Grey is still at the crash site".

Sure enough as the doors of the emergency vehicle opened there in front of them were their friend and colleague. Derek face was bruised, swollen and barely recognizable.

The chief took in the stats as the EMT rattled them off while studying his friend with concern. As they wheeled him into the hospital the chief could see the fear and questioning in Derek's eyes.

"Derek Meredith's here I don't have the status of her condition but as soon as I know you'll know"

Derek blinked his eyes in response. The pain he was feeling in his jaw was excruciating and now made it difficult to speak. The chief took notice that Derek was not speaking and studied his face closely.

"Is it broken?" Dr. Avery asked

"I don't think so, but it could be dislocated which that in itself comes with problems. His vitals are good, BP is not where I would like it but under the circumstance we'll monitor it. In the mean time let's get him to the lab and run all the necessary tests."

"Yes sir, "

"Dr. Avery if there is even a broken toe nail I want to know about it, understand?"

"Yes sir"

Derek took hold of the chiefs hand as he was about to be wheeled away, stopping the chief from leaving.

"Richard, Lexie is in the car."

"I know Derek as soon as I get an update on her I will let you know the same as with Meredith. Now try not to speak until we get that jaw check out"

The chief motioned for Avery to leave with his patient. He walked purposely out of the hospital to the EMT who brought Derek in.

"Why is it taking so long for the third passenger to be brought it?"

"They got her out and ETA is 10 minutes"

The medical tech made his way to the driver side of his vehicle. He turned back to the chief before getting in.

"I'm going against protocol here, but she's alive"

The chief looked at him with no expression but simply nodded. The only consolation he needed was to see for himself what her condition is and to make sure all three of them we going to be okay.


End file.
